I Tried To Forget You
by HeyoCaptainJack
Summary: AU. Sasuke is married to Sakura, but as fate would have it he reunites with Hinata, one day, who he though he would never see again. Now he has found out he has a Daughter with Hinata! Twists will arise. SasuSaku & NaruHina for now and SasuHina later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, simple as pie.

* * *

Sasuke walked the crowded Northridge mall , with hands in his pocket a sporting a very clever disguise. He was supposed to meet Kakashi, his manager, at the Borders book store. But because he was known for being late, he decided to take a small walk inside the mall.

_Sasuke can't you think right?_ Some fan girl might come up to you and ask for your autograph, or a herd of fan girls will come over you like a huge stampede.

_But once you are in here, might as well buy something for your wife and kids, eh?_ Sasuke walked into the Gap kids, and walked over to the toddler section for the newborn. A new member of the Uchina family was added a little more over 3 months ago, and Sasuke couldn't be anymore happier.

Sasuke now 31, was one of the most famous actors (competing against a certain Mr. Depp) in the world and was considered the most handsome man by _People_ magazine. To say the least he had stolen the hearts of millions of girls around the globe. But unfortunately to many of his fans he was a married man and had two beautiful children. A son named Joey who was 11 years old, and the new arrival baby Damien. He skimmed at the new arrival of the baby jumpers, and he picked out one a jumper that was a light blue and was decorated with violet cover clouds.

_Hmmm? Purple for a boy? Ah, well he's too small to even begin to complain about fashion….yet. _

He didn't know why, but out of all of them, he likes this color the best, though his wife prefers the color pink. He walked over to the huge line that had formed at the cashier, when his telephone rang. He checked the caller ID, it was his wife, Sakura.

He moves the baby jumper to his left hand to have access to the phone and flipped it open.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Sasuke said, smiling at the cashier who was now scanning the prize tag.

"Sasuke I miss you, when are you coming home?"

"That will be $32.75 sir" Came from the cashier.

"Huh? That much for only one thing?" He asked taking out his wallet, pulling out his credit card.

The cashier smirked while she stuffed the jumper into a blue plastic GAP bag, "hey I don't make the prizes, and I just charge them"

"SASUKE WHO IS THAT? ARE YOU CHEATING ME?" Came a scream from the phone that could he heard all around the store.

Sasuke flinched as he pulled the phone from his ear…that was loud.

"Sakura, I'm at GAP an buying the kids a gift, and now it's not a surprise because you just screamed it out loud, and the voice was from the cashier here at the store dammit!" he said trying to keep his cool up, because at this rate he had dozens of pair of eyes staring at him.

"Oh that's nice, honey! I know you will never cheat on me! Forget I even brought it up" Sasuke was already out the store with his merchandise. Of course I will never cheat on you.

They talked for a few more minutes as Sasuke walked into a few more shops, and they soon exchanged goodbyes. Sasuke now had like 4 bags of different stores in one hand, while he struggled to keep his phone by his ear. He flipped his phone off, and shifted bags to his other arm. He kept on walking towards the mass group of people passing by. He was almost near the escalator, all he needed was to pass by the Apple and Old Navy store.

"But mom! Can't I get another I pod? Please?" a young girl, took a glance at her mom before fixing her gaze back at the glass window that cased the new arrival of merchandise.

Sasuke was going to keep walking, but the next voice he heard made him stop dead on his tracks.

"But Kelly, you have three I Pods already! Why in the world wouldn't you want one more?" The woman standing besides her with long purplish colored hair, which the girl referred to as 'mom' said.

Sasuke stopped walking, he knew that voice, and it caused his head to swirl with memories that he hoped to have forgotten. The impact was so overwhelming he felt dizzy and at any given second he swears he would faint.

* * *

To get some things cleared up:

Northridge Mall – Was the best hangout place when I lived in California.

Sasuke is Married To Sakura AND has 2 children with her, but the mystery woman is going to change his LIFE

And three….that's all I'm saying!

There ya go! I know its short, but I want to see if the readers like it or not. And this is my FIRST story I have decided to put on here. Enjoy! Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I will never own Naruto not in this life or the next. o.O

THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! Your reviews make me keep writing! And well the flames help me improve the writing.

_

* * *

_

_Hinata... _That name was like a ghost that haunted his life over the last decade or so. And yet it seemed more like an eternity to Sasuke. With all of those countless dreams that plagued his head, up to the point where he would stay up the entire night.

Sasuke cell phone went off in vibration, nearly scaring the shit out of Sasuke. Sasuke, placed his bags on the floor besides his foot, and struggled in pulling out his phone from his pocket. He received a message from Kakashi.

_Sasuke, I won't be able to catch up with you today my little dolphin needs me . Ha-ha, I made you go all the way to the mall for nothing. XD . How about next week, but this time we'll meet in my office. Later, Kakashi…the best manager in the world. _

The raven closed his phone, and snorted at the thought of Kakashi being the best manager. For god sakes, the man was always either reading his porn books or with his lover, Iruka. Even so, when something needed to be done, Kakashi does it. Remembering the bags he picked them up, and moved his gaze to where she was in front of the _Apple _store. She wasn't there.

_Oh shit. _Sasuke thought, and was frantically looking around to spot her. He looked in every direction, and finally spotted her going up the escalator. But now she was pulling a baby stroller. To his surprise he quickened his pace in hopes to catch up. But will he be able to say something, or his nerves will win him over? He was earning a few strange looks thrown his ways. I mean come on. It looked like if Sasuke (note: he's still in his disguise) was stalking a poor innocent lady.

The young girl walking besides her mother, glanced back and saw Sasuke, nervously she whispered to her mom, "Mom, I think that man is following us"

She whipped her to look back and took one look at him. As if on cue her heart began to run a ten mile marathon. She quickly returned her gaze back, gripped the baby stroller and began to walk a bit faster.

Sasuke had stopped, when she glanced back he saw her face, even though it was only for less than a second. He saw that she quickened her pace, and now she was trying to hail a cab.

Being speechless as he always is_, Dammit, fucker, say something! _Sasuke thought.

"Hinata!" he finally yelled.

Hinata froze at her name being called. She straightened her posture, and turned around, but leaving a hand on the stroller. She came to face a man with sun glasses, and an LA Dodger cap (an: first thing that came to my mind, not much of a fan myself).

At that moment, Sasuke took the opportunity to remove the accessories.

"Oh, my god," Hinata could barely even her balance in check. "Sasuke, is that really you?"

He stepped closer to her, dropping his hands on his side, "Who else?" He teased.

The Uchiha couldn't believe that...this...woman...scratch that…this beautiful woman, was once the innocent girl he once dated. Her eyes glowed like diamonds under a bright light, her smooth silky hair; he had to fight the urge to pull back a few strands of hair that whipped in her face. "Hina" he began.

"MOM!" screamed Kelly. The outburst brought both of them back to reality. If it was possible for Hinata's complexion to go any paler it did. Before quickly realizing that she was calling her for quite some time now, broke the stare and walked up to the stroller.

"What is it?" She asked, a little bit annoyed, glancing at Sasuke.

That's when her daughter got a very good view of the raven.

"Alex is crying and…AND OH MY GOD IS THAT SASUKE?" she yelped. Luckily there were only squad of rockers by the fountain, blasting a song by a band called "The Casualties".

He immediately pulled the hat over his head. (an: its still a mystery how he did that, with his hair and all)

"The one and only," he said staring at the young teen, "but keep it a secret."

Something in Hinata, seeing Sasuke right by her daughter filled her heart with warmth.

He looked at Hinata, to realize she was now rocking a baby in her arms. To his surprise the infant had bright sunny hair. Nothing compared to Hinata's or Kelly's. _Are these even her children? _He thought. _Kelly is what? Thirteen years old? I guess she didn't waste anytime getting over me. Ha-ha. She moved on pretty quickly. _

"Oi, Sasuke," Hinata's voice broke his concentration, "We have to go, and our damn cab left"

"Wait! Hinata, how about you three come over to my penthouse not so far from here, and make it worth your while?"

Hinata frowned. Sasuke quickly realized what he said, "Well you know, not like that, and not in that way, and uh, forget it!"

"I don't know, I need to get home," she began, "and besides I need to get home to Naruto."

A stunned look fell upon Sasuke, "You married Naruto?"

* * *

once again, your reviews rock my world. 


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I couldn't get myself to write this chapter, because I have damn writers block, and with the stress of school going to start. RAWR. But i hope i made up for it.

I will never own Naruto.

* * *

Then everything seemed to click in place. The baby who looked nothing like Hinata, but inherited Naruto's characteristic. Sasuke could swear that if the toddler could open his eyes, he would see bright blue eyes. That's when he turned from the baby, to Hinata and then at Kelly. Except for the fact that they both had dark purple or dark blue hair, that's all they resembled.

_I guess the better man won after all huh?_

"Hey," Hinata said, placing the child back in the stroller.

"Hmm?" both Sasuke and Kelly answered at the same time, and even scarier was the similarity of the tone.

Sasuke felt a cringe in his insides, but shook it off. Hinata noticed this; she quickly tensed and spoke up.

"So, Sasuke are you going to be a gentleman and take us home?" she smirked, placing both hands on her waist.

"Ah, pardon me my lady" Sasuke said in a very fake British accent, "Your transportation isn't ready yet."

Hinata giggled, "Sasuke!"

"Blah (1) you don't let me have some fun! Right, Kelly?" he asked nudging the girl in a playful manner.

Kelly laughed, "You should see her at home, and she doesn't let me do anything!"

"Really? When I knew your mother she was always wild and reckless," not really realizing what he said until he looked up at Hinata who was now a shade a red. It only brought some really...uh..._vivid_...images to his head. And it caused him to turn a soft shade of pink. As fast as it came, it went away.

_Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Went out with my mother? __My__ mother! OMFG!_

"Right," the raven said clapping his hands, "We should go, I guess."

"I guess so." Hinata sighed.

They began to walk to the parking lot. Sasuke walking a little to close to Hinata who was pushing the baby stroller and down front was Kelly admiring her new gloves that she purchased at Hot Topic. To any bystander they looked like a happy _married _couple. Just by the way Hinata would laugh at what Sasuke would say, and the smile that Sasuke would have on his face hearing her laugh.

"Sasuke? Where am I going to put Alex?" she asked.

"You can put him the……."

"Sasuke?"

"…Baby seat" he hesitated before answering.

"Thanks"

_Sasuke has children. _

Sasuke quickly pulled out his keys, and beeped his car. He owned silver Mercedes ML350 SUV (1).

"I see you're doing well yourself." Hinata said, not realizing the sarcasm.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Well what can I say?" Pretending to pop a collar, "A sexy thing like me has to have the best." He said opening the driver seat, and pulling down the windows.

"Uh-huh, right." Hinata mocked climbing into the passenger seat. Sasuke started the car.

Let's just say that the ride was what you would call awkward. It was silent for the first ten minutes. For starters former lovers that had lost contact for over a decade finally reunited. Hinata felt like she was suffocating and about to throw up. It wasn't easy for her, cut her some slack!

"Mom?" came from the back of the car. "Are you alright? You don't look so well."

Sasuke quickly glanced at Hinata before moving his gaze back to the road, and he knew that look. He saw it once. Sasuke gripped the steering wheel and gritted his teeth.

Hinata noticed the gesture. _He remembers. _She stiffened, while her mind took her back through time.

Kelly from the back checked if the dial of the air conditioner was switched to hot. Because it sure was tensing and heating up in the car. Even Alex, who always is crying to get out the car, was silent. It was scary. To her surprise it was set on cold. Kelly guessing that Sasuke had realized this too, she saw that he clicked his radio on.

"_My shadow's only one to walk beside. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me, till then I walk alone"_

If the situation wasn't like it was, Kelly would have shrieked out loud. Who came blame her? She loved this song and the band. But she didn't. And the remainder of the trip she sang silently to herself.

Seconds after the song played the final note, they reached their destination. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Do you want to come in?" Hinata asked, "I mean if you don't mind at all."

"I don't mind," Sasuke said watching her taking Alex from the baby seat. "Have any coke?"

Hinata couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "We do have a lot of those, but I have to keep them hidden from Kelly, because if she drinks just _one_. Let's say that I can't control her."

"Mom" Kelly whined.

He smirked.

Sasuke took a glimpse of the house, before entering. It was beautiful. Two stories, a beautiful light peach color that coated the house, and all the different plants that surrounded the house. _Figures, she always had a green thumb. _

"Kelly can you take your brother, and put him to sleep?" Hinata asked the girl.

"Sure!" Kelly replied.

As soon as the young girl went upstairs, both Hinata and Sasuke began to talk at the same time. They laughed nervously.

"Ladies first." Sasuke reminded her.

"Like I haven't heard that enough by now." Hinata said, pulling out two cokes from the refrigerator.

"Ooh, still bitchy huh?" Sasuke countered.

"Shut up, how about we play catch up? What do you say?"

For the next hour it was just asking the simple questions. And we all know it can't stay that way huh? Neither of them noticed that Kelly was eavesdropping on them.

"Hey, Hinata"

"Huh?" She said, taking a sip of coke.

"Okay don't take this personally, but Kelly doesn't look anything like you. I mean just the color of your hair and that's about it. And she's like twelve, guess you didn't waste any time getting over me huh?"

The bomb had dropped.

She nearly choked on the liquid.

"Sorry about that," She said regaining her posture. "I know that already." She sighed. "She looks like her father." _Oh shit. _

"Again not to be a prick, but she doesn't look like Naruto. I mean come on she doesn't"

"Honestly! Sasuke can't you see the fucking connection between you and Kelly?" That's it; Hinata couldn't keep it bottled up. She just couldn't. It was so overwhelming that tears began to swell up in her eyes.

His head began to make the connection. It was only a couple of hours ago that he had met the girl, but the feeling inside of him that even he couldn't explain when he first met her. Dark eyes, nothing like Hinata's or Naruto's.

His lips parted, and his gaze at Hinata grew serious. Sasuke's chin quivered and he pointed his finger at the now broken down woman.

"How DARE YOU? How dare could you keep this information from me?"

* * *

That's all i decided to write. Sorry if its to much of a cliffhanger. But i made myself type this before i go back to school which is tomorrow. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing! At the end of a chapter i will be replying to your reviews from now on.

This was the hardest chapter for me to write, it actually made me feel sad while writing it.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.

* * *

"How could you?" Sasuke asked shaking his head frantically. "All this time I never stopped thinking of you! And you had MY DAUGHTER! And you NEVER ONCE BOTHERED TO TELL ME!" Sasuke felt like if his heart had been taken out and shattered into millions of tiny pieces. 

Hinata now visibly broken down, she dipped her head facing the floor. "Sasuke?" She said not once looking up at him.

Sasuke turned his head to see Hinata's hair covering her face.

"I'm sorry."

All this anger that had piled up inside of him in such a short matter of time, he just couldn't accept her apology.

"All this fucking time and all you have to say is _sorry_?" Sasuke held back the urge to cry, "Didn't you bother to at least even look for me?"

She twitched, slowly bringing her head up to face two pair of dark eyes staring straight at her. Her eyes narrowed like if she was squinting.

_You don't know what I have been through. You don't know. __YOU__ will never know. _

Sasuke twitched at the sight of Hinata's eyes looking at him. He had never seen this reaction from her. It was so...so...frightening. If looks could kill, Sasuke would be a dead man by now. And yet despite that, he couldn't help but think about past. He was standing a few feet from the woman he once thought of marrying, before he got back with Sakura. Fuck it! He only went back with Sakura in order to try to forget Hinata. Sadly it didn't work, because he was constantly daydreaming about her. Her image preoccupied his minds even when he was with his wife.

Silence consumed both of them, their watery eyes locked in an embrace that would have lasted forever if wasn't for Hinata.

"You don't know what I've been through," she screamed closing her eyes allowing more tears to flow down her cheeks.

Clearly taken back by the outburst, Sasuke took a step back. His back colliding with a wall, sinking to the floor as his black slinking against the wall. He brought his knees close to his chest, dipping his heads on his palms.

"So I suggest you shut your damn mouth before you cross the line." Hinata murmured.

"E-Excuse me?" Sasuke stuttered looking up to perceive two violet eyes looking at him.

"You heard me, Uchiha," her voice was cold and emotionless. "Do you know how terrible it was for me to keep this from you and Kelly?"

Sasuke cringed at the mention of Kelly's name. The name of his daughter. One he never knew about. And there was the fact that she had called him Uchiha. To Sasuke it felt like what happened between them, had never existed.

She stared at Sasuke that was looking up at her from his sitting position.

"For god sakes! Even Naruto, doesn't even know who her real father is!"

"Naruto?" The name rolled off his tongue with anger. "Doesn't know?"

Hinata was about to open her mouth to speak, but Sasuke caught her off guard with one of his infamous glares.

"You've been lying to Naruto?" He stood up slowly his hands clenched with anger. "And _my_ daughter about whom her father really is? I only wonder how the fuck you could have kept this entire lie for more than a decade." Sasuke took a few steps towards Hinata.

Shit. Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill. Hinata backed up a few steps, never once taking her eyes off from Sasuke. Only to be met by the kitchen counter.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" She spat out with fear as if Sasuke was going to hurt her, making him stop in his tracks.

"When I left," she dipped her head down "I didn't know I was pregnant and when I did find out I was, I didn't tell anyone. Five months into my pregnancy, I felt so alone and scared that if I told you I would take away your future. I mean y-you had already married and had a successful acting career. I j-jus-just couldn't take that away from you. When all my hopes where down Naruto appeared in my life a few months after Kelly was born. He was the light to my darkness. We got together not to long after that. And when I finally got the courage to tell him that I did have a daughter, I was expecting him to leave me there and then." Hinata glimpsed at Sasuke, she knew he was listening. She continued, "To my surprise he fully accepted it and he gladly accepted Kelly into his life with open arms. He simply adored Kelly and treated her like if she was his own child. I thank god for that, I felt like he knew what was going on with me at the time." She ended wiping her cheek. She looked up at Sasuke, who's mouth was parted as if he was trying to say something.

"Sasuke?"

"But why?" Was all he could manage to get out.

"You moved on quickly Sasuke, and got married not to long after we broke up. The only conclusion that I came up with was that you had forgotten about me." She sighed.

"Hinata, I loved you so much! Didn't those two years together mean anything to you? I know they did to me!"

"They did! THEY DID! But I loved you so much that I didn't want to get in the way of you and," She took a big breathe in, "Sakura."

_Oh shit, Sakura. _He had completely forgotten about her at this point, only Hinata and Kelly were on his mind. Then his children came to his head(1). Waiting for him like Joey does every night when he gets home from either a shooting day or meeting. He clearly remembered when Sakura and him went to an award show, instead of going to an after party he went straight home. He clearly could see how Joey ran up to him to hug him and congratulate him winning 'Best Actor' and how he had a banner up in the living room with the "Congrats Daddy!" in colorful letters.

….flashback….

"_Daddy, I would of still had the banner up even if you didn't win!" The young boy said with glee towards his father while he was playing with the statue award. _

"_Sakura," Sasuke said, "I love you." He kissed her and pulled back, "We have raised such a good kid!" _

_Sakura giggled, "I love you too, and I have something to tell you." She looked in his eyes, "I'm pregnant!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened with happiness. How could he be any more happier? "Oh, Sakura you made me the happiest man on Earth!" Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. _

"_Get a room!" a young voice broke in clearly laughing. Both Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss, and stared at their son, "Am I really going to be a big brother?" _

"_Yes." Sasuke said. _

…..end of flashback….

_Why? Why am I remembering this now? _Sasuke thought. Was it out of guilt that he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend?

"I'm so sorry Sasuke there were all these times that I wanted to go looking for you. But if I did find you, how would I of told you?"

"Whatever" Sasuke said anger returning to him, "And that won't make up for all those years that I wasn't present for Kelly! I bet that you tried to bring me into her life by taking her to my movies, and trying to spot me on T.V during award shows, am I right?"

How did he know? That was exactly how Hinata tried to bring him into her life! But she had to admit, that it didn't compare to the real thing. She felt like if she was going to throw up, that's how powerful her guilt was.

"Honestly I have a question for you Hinata." Hinata glanced at him.

"Would you have ever told me that Kelly was my daughter? Or would you have let her stay with the idea that she would have never known her real father?" He paused, but he didn't let her answer. "Maybe you were never going to tell me, and I had to be the one to bring it up like I did today. Was it that? Answer me Hinata!" He yelled.

Hinata simply regained her posture and said, "Fuck you, Sasuke." No emotion whatsoever.

Sasuke clearly offended, "That's all you to say? No answer? Well I'll be leaving because I can tell that you don't want me here."

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to confront Kelly and say, "I'm you dad!" His anger reached the peak that he couldn't bring himself to apologize Hinata. What was she expecting to have Sasuke gratefully apologize and say something like "Don't worry about it, we will work something out!" Not going to happen.

Silence consumed both of them again. Sasuke walked from the kitchen to the door, leaving Hinata behind gripping on the counter for support. Her knees were about to give up on her. He opened the door slamming it shut and quickly sprinted to his car fumbling with his keys before getting inside.

_Where to go? Where to go? _Going back home was out of the picture. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He made up his mind and drove off. He needed to sort things out, and his penthouse was the only place he could think of right now.

Inside the house, Hinata couldn't keep the remaining unshed tears from falling down; a sob came out from her throat like a bullet. Her knees were finally going to give up on her.

The front door opened.

"Hinata!" A cheerful voice rang out through the house, "I'm Home!"

_Naruto. _

She saw him throw his coat on the couch and briefcase, before he turned to look to the kitchen. Only to find Hinata about to faint.

"Hey-Oh my god Hinata!" he ran to her and caught her before she fell on the kitchen tile floor.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you need to go the hospital?" Naruto was concerned.

Before Hinata could answer, a voice stopped her.

"Mom?"

Both Hinata and Naruto looked up from their sitting position on the floor.

"Kelly." She whispered, enough for Naruto to hear the sadness in her voice. _Just what happened? _

Kelly took a deep breath in, letting a tear fall down her right cheek.

"I hate you."

* * *

Oi. Trust me this was the hardest chapter to write. I had to re-read this chapter a couple of times, and I also got caught writing it in class. But i like how it came out. Please Review! 

**hinatafan10777- **Yes Sasuke has three kids. And I see you're happy that one of them is with Hinata. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stephanie Patterson- **I miss you too! I'm glad you love the story so much! I can always count on you to make me feel happier! I love you too girl!

**Shimi-chan- **thanks for the advice! Yes I know that Sasuke is a bit OCC but this story doesn't take place in the Naruto world. But thank you Shimi-chan because you were the first person to give me a criticism about my story! Oh and I know the story progressed a bit too soon, but I can't help it! I want to get to the good stuff already!

**DJ- **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!

**SasuHina- **Arigato for reviewing! My story is the bomb! Wooh! grabs you and dances :D

**LianFex-** Don't you know how much I felt honored to have you review my story? I nearly died of happiness! Thank you so much!!!!

**Petsaremylife7- **Isn't it starting to get good? But I promise it will get better, wait and see!

**iLOVEmoney- **Don't we all love money? Ha-ha. Kelly did pop out, but she had some very hurtful words to Hinata. It made me feel bad when I typed it because I had once said that to my mom, and it stung a lot.

**Unbeateblehinata- **thanks so much for reading my story during the last chapters! You rock my socks!

**Danimals21- **Sweet I updated as soon as I could, but because school started I couldn't get much done. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kelly- **Kelly! My beta! My homie! lol. Your reviews always make my day happier! I love you!!!!!!

**Lightxdark-** But aren't you glad that you read it after all? Thanks for the sweet comment!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, simple as pie.

I'm so sorry for not updating anytime sooner! School began and within a few days projects were placed in front of me and I couldn't find anytime to sit down and type what I had up. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of effort into this chapter. FINAL NOTE: This chapter was written listening to Bad Religion.

"_I hate you" escaped from Kelly's lips. _

Hinata flinched at the three words, her shoulders tensed up.

"Kelly!" snarled Naruto, who felt Hinata tense up, "That's no way to talk to your mother!"

Kelly swallowed the lump in her throat. "That lady," she lifted her finger and pointed at Hinata, "Is not my mother!" She exclaimed, the young girl turned around and began to run upstairs wiping the tears flowing from her eyes.

Naruto stood up and was going to chase after her, but halted to a stop when he felt something tug on the bottom of his pants. He looked down at Hinata with a questioned look.

"Let her." She said ever so faintly, but Naruto clearly heard.

"But Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just let her!" The tone of her voice growing, she dipped her head back to face the creamed colored tiles.

Naruto's head jerked up when he heard a door being slammed followed by an "I HATE YOU!"

"Just let her." Hinata repeated.

At this point all Naruto really do in a situation like this was console his wife in anyway possible. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer right away.

_Just what the hell happened here?_

Naruto crouched down by Hinata, pulling her close in a tight embrace. She clung on to his shirt burying her face into his chest. His hand moved in circles behind her back.

"Do you hate me?" she muffled. Naruto's hand abruptly stopped.

"Why would I hate you, Hinata? The one I gave my heart to?" He said placing his chin on her head.

"Because," Hinata sighed, "I've lied to you!" she sobbed, her grip on his shirt tightened.

Naruto raised his head in shock, and pulled away from the embrace. He placed his index finger under her chin, and lifted her face to meet his.

"What do you mean? Have you been seeing another man behind my back? Because-" Naruto was slightly shaking and he failed to notice he was also shaking Hinata.

Naruto was caught of guard when Hinata's eyes narrowed with anger. To Naruto, it sent the message of 'I'm going to beat the shit out of you for saying that'. He expected a slap in the face sometime soon, but it never came. The blonde stared in silence as Hinata jerked back from his hold, and stood up.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

Naruto taken back jolted up. What happened to the depressed woman just a while ago?

"Well what the fuck do you expect? You said you have been lying to me, right?" Naruto defended himself, "So I would assume that you were cheating on me!"

Hinata groaned in anger, throwing her hands in the air. "Come on Naruto, we've been married for eleven years! Eleven freaking years! Don't you think that means something at all?"

"I know! I know but, you never know what could happen! And things are bound to arise and you will forget." Naruto began to mumble nonsense.

"Forget what? Wait!! What? And what is that suppose to mean?" Hinata blankly stated, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh fuck it I myself am getting myself confused too!"

Hinata smirked; she had to admit that Naruto with a confused look was comical.

She let her hands fall to her sides and sighed.

"At least I got a smile out of you!" Naruto said with a sense of accomplishment. "I know it's a bad time to bring this up, but what the hell just happened between you and Kelly? Huh?"

Hinata offered a small smiled, even though her heart felt the opposite of happiness. "Oh, it was nothing! It was a really small fight; don't worry about it, ok?"

"_Uh, huh."_ Naruto noticed it, that smile was obviously a mask to hide the real emotions inside of her. Though her mouth showed a 'happy' smile, her eyes told a different story. Naruto's sky blue eyes locked with Hinata's, and despite the fact that they were red due to all the crying, he still saw the beautiful lavender eyes. It didn't take long before he could read her eyes; clearly her eyes were waiting and hoping that he wouldn't take note of her mask.

_Just what the hell are you hiding from me, Hinata?_

_Poor Wall…Poor, Poor Wall. _

Sasuke stood in front of his temporary apartment bathroom mirror, wrapping a gauze bandage around his right hand knuckles. Placing the roll of bandage on the rim of the sink and placing his palms on the cool surface of the counter. He locked his eyes with his own reflection and from the corner of his eye he could see the hole that his fist created, that was in the hallway corridor. Sasuke ran his left hand through his hair and winced at the pain that stung his right hand. Bad, bad fucking move on his part. The owners of the apartments would be pissed, but that only made him smirk. He, as in Sasuke, had punched a hole through a wall or in other words- a clearly expensive wall. How amazing is he? Maybe it was because the craftsmanship of the building sucked. Or…maybe those trips to the gym had been finally beginning to show some results. Sasuke would like to think the latter, thank you very much. He must have got lost in his mind, because the answering machine 'beep' diverted him from his thoughts.

'_Beep' "Sasuke? Sasuke?"_

Oh shit, Sakura! He had completely forgotten about her. Okay, that was a little bit harsh, but right now his head had been occupied. What surprised Sasuke was that he didn't make an approach to the phone. He still had time to still answer her call, but his legs wouldn't move. The raven didn't feel like talking to anyone or anything. He heard as Sakura sighed through the other line of the phone.

"_Guess your not coming home. I know your busy and all, well goodnight and sweet dreams. Oh and the boys are already asleep, and they too wished you a goodnight. I love you" 'Click'_

Those last three words had stung him like acupuncture needles without anesthesia. Ouch. (1)

Sasuke walked up to the answering machine and stared at the red blinking light. His finger hovered above the machine; there was no point in him in pressing the button to listen to the recent message. Sasuke shook his head slightly and began to walk to the refrigerator, passing the hole in the wall. Without thinking twice he took out the only beer inside, closing the fridge with his right leg, he popped the bottle open. Taking a swing of the drink he plopped into the couch and clicked the television on. Not caring what channel it landed on he tossed the remote next to him, all he wanted was some sort of noise to fill in for all the silence that filled the room.

"_Can't you see the fucking connection between you and Kelly?" _

Sasuke leaned forward, placing the beer in the coffee table in front of him, and placed both the palms of his hands on his face. He groaned in frustration. The entire time all he could think of was Hinata, and his newfound daughter. Sasuke rested his back in the couch and looked at the ceiling.

_I have a daughter! _

Sasuke found himself smiling at the thought. He had a daughter with none other than Hinata, his ex-girlfriend. The beautiful woman he had loved with all his heart and even after all those years, the feelings for her never once disappeared. His thoughts moved to Kelly, how could he have not noticed it? From the first seconds he met the young girl, he felt as if something, he couldn't find the correct term to phrase it, but as if he found something that had been missing in his life.

And Sasuke wore that smile even until sleepiness consumed him.

Ouch! Acupuncture needles without anesthesia huh? Just how the hell do I think of this stuff?

**Danimals21**Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**xSUICIDALxWEREWOLFx**Lol! Thanks Tiffany!

**DJ: **Thanks for reviewing!

**DarkSmile**Thanks for reviewing! I myself am surprised that Hinata didn't tell anyone! XD But soon you will find out why.

**unbeatablehinata**THANK YOU!!!!!! I'm always looking forward to your reviews! And sorry for making you wait on the chapter. I hope I made it up!

**STEPHANIE is so sexy: **Yes Stephanie, you are so freaking sexy:D I love you too! And I miss you too.  I am currently writing the yaoi story but it's too graphic. Lol.

**Kelly: **I miss you Kelly! Sorry I had to end the chapter but its how I originally planned it. :P I hope you like this chapter too. Me love you!

**mac2: **Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry about I will be getting more into detail about their past. A few flashbacks should clear things up a bit, even so more things will be coming up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kisa Tsutaka**I know poor Kelly. Not knowing who her real father was! Thanks for the review. Oh and a divorce won't be that easy because Hinata loves Naruto dearly, and Sasuke loves Sakura dearly as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**twilightpath**Kelly-at the moment- hates Hinata. I mean come on a mother couldn't grow to hate her children no matter what. That's something I learned from my mom. Its just that Kelly was hit in the face with lots of heavy information. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 IMPORTANT MESSAGE

OK PEOPLE!

Its not that i am going to discontinue this story its just that i have kind of moved on from this fandom. And probaly even Anime as well. But because there are some people that been sending me messages about how i should continue then i might. But not anytime soon because my schedule is so tight and has been ever since.

BUT! I will be updating in a couple of days.

Thanks for the support on this story.


End file.
